Une nuit pour tout faire basculer
by Ekaterin
Summary: Harm et Sarah dans un lit... conversation... ;p


  
  
  
**_ Note de l'auteur :_** J'ai écrit cette tout petite fanfiction simplement pour les dialogues, elle est complètement hors contexte. Imaginez simplement Sarah, agressée pour X raison par un homme qui lui a fait la plus belle peur de sa vie, quelque part pendant une mission quelconque qu'elle et Harm devaient mener (je sais, c'est très vague et ça ressemble beaucoup à Insomnie_, mais que voulez-vous... On ne se refait pas... ;p). Ils ne sont pas à Washington mais dans un petit hôtel, ou une maison quelconque où ils sont accueillis, et disposent chacun d'une chambre dans un même couloir. Ou pas loin. Enfin bref...  
Ah oui, aussi, il n'y a aucune contrainte de temps mais cette fanfiction se place vraisemblablement quelque part dans la saison 7... Ou peut-être bien dans la saison 8, tiens !_  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
Harm se réveilla brusquement en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Il se retourna en direction de la porte et dans la pénombre bleutée de la pièce, il vit Sarah, debout près du lit, les mains nerveuses et les cheveux dans les yeux, vêtue d'une simple veste de pyjama en satin rouge foncé qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisses.  
  
_ Mac ?  
Harm tendit un bras vers sa table de chevet.  
_ Non !, bredouilla précipitamment la jeune femme. N'allumez pas la lumière, ce n'est pas la peine.  
_ Sarah ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
_ Oui... Je suis juste un peu... nerveuse.  
Elle avait pleuré, sa voix tremblait encore. Elle s'assit sur le lit, soudain mal à l'aise et embarrassée, et Harm comprit tout de suite.  
_ Vous voulez venir dormir avec moi ?  
_ Je... Ca ne vous embête pas ?  
_ Non, bien sûr que non... Venez...  
Il se décala pour lui laisser de la place et ouvrit les couvertures. La jeune femme n'hésita plus : elle se glissa contre lui, dans les draps tout chauds, et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il referma doucement ses bras autour d'elle  
_ Ca va aller, maintenant, Sarah... Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre..   
  
Brusquement, dans la chaleur apaisante de son corps, blottie contre lui, Sarah se laissa aller. Elle sentit de façon presque palpable les murs imaginaires de son esprit s'écrouler un à un et elle se mit à sangloter doucement.  
Harm avait commencé à la bercer, caressant son dos, ses épaules tremblantes, et déposait de petits baisers dans ses cheveux et sur son front.  
_ Chuuut..., murmurait-il, c'est fini...  
  
Peu à peu, la jeune femme se calma. Les sanglots s'espacèrent, laissant la place à de gros soupirs frémissants. Puis elle se releva un peu et passa le plat de sa main sur le T-shirt d'Harm, là où elle avait posé sa joue.  
_ Oh, Harm, je suis désolée, je suis en train de tremper votre T-shirt....  
Celui sourit et la regarda :  
_ Ce n'est rien, Mac... Ne vous en faites pas pour ça...  
_ Je suis désolée...  
_ Je sais... Chuuut...  
Elle renifla un peu et dit d'une toute petite voix :  
_ J'ai peur, Harm...  
_ Il ne reviendra pas, je suis là pour l'en empêcher.  
_ Oh si, il reviendra. Dans mes rêves, au moins.  
_ Il faudra d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps...  
Une main caressante sur sa nuque la fit ployer et elle reposa sa tête contre lui, juste dans le creux de son épaule et de son cou. L'étreinte de ses bras se fit soudain plus étroite autour d'elle.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux. Sarah avait peu à peu cessé de renifler et essuyé les quelques larmes qui pointaient encore.  
_ J'aurais voulu être là, Sarah...  
Celle-ci tressaillit.  
_ J'aurais voulu être là pour vous aider, continua-t-il, pour vous protéger...  
Elle se redressa une nouvelle fois et le regarda.  
_ Harm... Vous ne pouvez pas sans cesse être responsable de tout. Ne commencez pas à vous sentir coupable pour ce qui m'est arrivé, vous n'y êtes pour rien... Et puis... Je m'en remettrai...  
_ J'aurais voulu être là... Je... Je ne veux pas vous perdre, Sarah.  
Il y avait une telle anxiété dans son regard que la jeune femme frémit. Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle se demanda comment il avait réussi à inverser les rôles si facilement : ça allait maintenant être à elle de le consoler.  
_ Harm, vous ne me perdrez pas, je vous l'ai promis, vous vous souvenez ?  
Oh oui, il se souvenait. Il avait gravé dans sa mémoire la moindre seconde de ce moment magique et irréel qu'ils avaient passé sous la véranda de l'amiral.  
_ Je sais, Sarah... Je me souviens... Mais vous avez failli mourir, il y a quelques heures à peine...  
La jeune femme se tut : il n'y avait rien à répondre à une telle vérité. Elle essaya un sourire encourageant.  
_ Mais je suis là, maintenant, non ?  
Harm la regardait toujours, ses yeux brillant doucement dans la pénombre de la pièce.  
_ J'ai peur, Sarah... J'ai peur pour vous, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
Sarah baissa les yeux : l'angoisse qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son partenaire l'avait frappée. Elle se reposa un instant contre lui, sans trop savoir quoi dire, le menton appuyé sur la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa poitrine. Son coeur battait étrangement vite.   
_ Dites-le, Harm... chuchota-t-elle soudain en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dites-le...  
_ Que je dise quoi ?  
_ Vous le savez... Vous savez pertinemment que nous sommes bien plus que des amis, Harm, même des amis très proches. Dites-le, j'ai besoin de l'entendre...  
Il la fixa longuement. Elle le sentit chercher sa respiration. Puis il bredouilla doucement :  
_ Je vous aime, Sarah...  
Celle-ci poussa un long soupir et de nouveau reposa son menton sur sa poitrine, cherchant à trouver ses mots.  
_ Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de moi ?  
Harm avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, la jeune femme lu sur son visage une expression qui la fit trembler. Amour. Peur. Angoisse... Tristesse.  
_ Je vous l'ai dit. Parce que j'ai peur de vous perdre.  
_ Mais vous n'avez...  
Il l'interrompit.  
_ Mac... Vous savez aussi bien que moi que même en tant qu'avocats du Jag nous courrons des risques. Nos missions nous l'ont prouvé plus d'une fois. Nous appartenons à l'armée, nous pouvons entrer en guerre à n'importe quel moment, nous...  
Ce fut à son tour de l'interrompre.  
_ N'essayez pas de noyer le poisson, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Vous pourriez aussi bien être prof de maths ou épicier, vous courrez toujours le risque d'avoir un accident de voiture ou de vous faire tirer dessus par un voyou. La vie est un éternel risque, Harm, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous empêche de la vivre...  
Il se tut.  
_ Il y a autre chose, ajouta-t-elle tout doucement. Dites-moi...  
Il la regarda encore, comme s'il hésitait, puis il poussa un soupir.  
_ J'avais cinq ans, Sarah. J'avais seulement cinq ans mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Les moindres détails. La couleur des guirlandes de Noël sur le sapin. Il était mon héros, mon idéal, l'homme que je voulais devenir. J'aimais mon père de toute mes forces et le jour où il a disparut, j'ai cru que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Je n'ai pas comprit tout de suite. Je voyais ma mère en larmes, mes jouets encore emballés près du sapin, et je ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle me disait qu'il ne reviendrait pas alors que lui me l'avait promis. Je crois que c'est le jour où ma mère m'a présenté Franck que j'ai vraiment compris qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre....  
Il s'arrêta un moment, songeur.  
_ Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon, à l'époque, mais j'en ai souffert pendant plus de trente ans. Trente ans d'absence...  
Puis il ajouta dans un souffle un peu rauque :  
_ Je ne veux pas aimer encore comme ça, Sarah, je ne veux plus aimer autant si c'est pour courir le risque de tout perdre une seconde fois. Je ne veux plus souffrir...  
  
Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, simplement allongés l'un contre l'autre. La joue toujours posée sur la poitrine de son compagnon, Sarah sentait le moindre souffle qui envahissait ses poumons et devina qu'il refoulait lentement une boule d'angoisse.  
Puis soudain, elle murmura :  
_ Alors nous avons un gros problème...  
  
Harm déposa un baiser sur son front.  
_ Je suis désolé, Sarah...  
Elle se releva et planta son regard dans le sien :  
_ Harm, cessez de vous excusez sans arrêt, c'est insupportable. Les choses sont comme ça et si vous ne pouvez rien y faire, admettez-le simplement, mais ne vous excusez pas à chaque fois que quelque chose ne tourne pas comme vous l'auriez souhaité.  
Harm sourit.  
_ J'avais oublié votre esprit toujours pratique, Mac...  
_ Je préfère chercher une solution au problème plutôt que de passer mon temps à me lamenter sur le problème en question, c'est tout.  
Elle avait pris son air buté qu'il aimait tellement. Elle jouta après réflexion, d'un ton bien plus doux :  
_ Et le problème en question, cette fois, c'est nous, Harm...  
  
Il sourit encore, un peu tristement. Une fois de plus, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, puis Sarah reprit, la vois un peu tremblante :  
_ Harm... Je ne passerai pas ma vie à vous attendre, vous le savez, alors si vous ne voulez réellement pas m'aimer, dites-le moi franchement et laissez-moi tourner la page...  
  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond et ne cillaient pas. Puis brusquement, il resserra frileusement son étreinte autour d'elle et elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer sous sa main.  
_ Non, Sarah... Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir... Je ne veux pas.  
_ Harm...  
_ Je vous aime...  
Elle le regarda. Il déposa un baiser contre sa tempe, puis un autre sur l'arcade sourcilière, et elle se laissa faire.  
_ Ce que je vous ai dit à propos de mon père est vrai, Sarah, je ne veux pas souffrir encore une fois. Mais je crois que ce n'est que de la théorie parce qu'en pratique...  
Il s'arrêta.  
_ En pratique... ?, insista-t-elle.  
_ Je suis _déjà_ tombé fou amoureux de vous. Et quoi qu'il nous arrive maintenant, si je devais vous perdre je souffrirai de toute façon comme un damné, alors...  
_ Alors ?  
_ Alors dans ce laps de temps, je voudrais pouvoir... un peu...  
Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'invitant à continuer. Il bredouilla, avec un regard de gosse un peu mal à l'aise :  
_ ... Profitez de vous...  
  
Sarah poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux... Harm n'était décidemment pas doué pour les déclarations d'amour, il fallait toujours le torturer un peu pour lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Elle le regarda et lui adressa un sourire un peu timide. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il serait encore capable de faire marche arrière.  
_ Harm... Si je vous ai bien compris, vous n'allez pas vous enfuir en courant si je vous embrasse ?  
Il lui sourit. Un vrai Flyboy Grin comme elle les aimait tant.  
_ Non...  
_ Vraiment ?  
Soulevée sur un coude, elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui, les yeux toujours planté dans les siens.  
_ Vraiment... murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle avait senti son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha encore, et encore, avec une lenteur terrible. Elle le frôla tout doucement du bout des lèvres, son menton, d'abord, quelques baisers à peine dessinés, puis, un peu plus haut, la commissure des lèvres, ce tout petit creux qu'elle gratifia d'un tout aussi petit coup de langue.  
Harm la regardait entre ses cils à demi fermés et, cette fois, ce ne fut pas de l'anxiété qu'elle lu dans son regard mais une tendresse incroyable.  
Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa enfin, les battements de son coeur s'étaient déjà apaisés.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau blottie dans ses bras, la jeune femme se mit à rire doucement. Harm l'embrassa sur le front.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, chuchota-t-il d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.  
_ Vous et moi dans un lit, en train de nous embrasser.  
Elle l'entendit sourire. Elle avait senti dans sa poitrine cette légère expiration qui indiquait le début d'un rire. Elle redressa la tête et le regarda, une lueur triomphante dans les yeux.  
_ Je crois qu'on vient de passer une nouvelle étape, non ?  
_ Oui, je crois, lui répondit-il en passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Puis, soudain, le regard de la jeune femme se ternit.  
_ Harm, fais-moi une promesse...  
_ Laquelle ?  
_ Que demain, quand je me réveillerais, tu n'auras pas oublié tout ce que tu viens de me dire...  
Elle se mordit les lèvres.  
_ Promets-moi que je ne vais pas me réveiller à côté du capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb Jr... Tu comprends ?  
Il lui sourit.  
_ Oui, je comprends... Je te le promets.  
  
Sarah poussa un petit soupir soulagé. Puis, avec un sourire, elle planta un baiser sur son menton et reposa sa tête contre lui, dans le creux confortable de son corps qui semblait fait pour elle.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, elle appela doucement :  
_ Harm ?   
_ Oui ?  
_ Tu avais raison. Il ne reviendra pas... Même pas dans mes rêves...  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sarah s'était roulée en boule dans un coin du lit, tournant le dos à son partenaire. Si partenaire il y avait...  
Brusquement, son coeur se mit à battre, au souvenir de ce qu'elle et Harm s'étaient dit quelques heures plus tôt. Elle remonta frileusement le drap jusqu'à son menton et ne bougea plus. Elle n'osait pas se retourner : elle avait trop peur de trouver le lit vide. Ce lit lui paraissait soudain résumer toute sa vie et surtout, sa relation avec Harm. S'il était là, près d'elle, cela pouvait signifier qu'il le serait toujours. Dans le cas contraire...  
Dans un effort de volonté, Sarah essaya de chasser ces idées de sa tête. Cela ne signifiait strictement rien et elle était stupide. Point final. Mais le sang battait à ses tempes : elle n'entendait rien d'autre que son propre coeur et elle ne pouvait même pas se rassurer en écoutant Harm respirer.  
  
Elle resta consciente, ainsi, pendant de longue minutes. Dix. Vingt, peut-être. Puis soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air tiède frôler sa cuisse et le drap bouger. Le matelas se creusa un peu et Harm vint se blottir tout contre elle, dans son dos, un bras passé autour de sa taille et sa cuisse épousant le contour de ses hanches et de ses jambes.  
  
Alors, tout doucement, la jeune femme se mit à sourire. Les battements de son coeur sur ses tempes s'apaisèrent. Elle prit la main d'Harm, posée contre son ventre et la remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, bien serrée dans la sienne.  
  
Et rien au monde ne lui parut plus important que le souffle chaud et régulier d'Harm dans sa nuque.  
  
  
  


FIN.  


  
  
  
  



End file.
